


White dyes Black

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [65]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst and Feels, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Heartache, Kwami Swap, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Lady Blanche sits on the rooftop, waiting for her partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	White dyes Black

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette would break because of lies, betrayal, heartbreak, loss of control.... Yup. All the elements to get Chat Noir to snap based on the fanfics I read back then. XD
> 
> She could be a yandere, but that's Chat Blanc's thing.
> 
> I want Marinette to be more... Catlike. A cold-blooded predator. <3

As overrated as it is, the world ended with a bang.

" _Little kitty on a roof.._."

She did it. She destroyed everything... **Lady Blanche.** That's her new name now. The akumatized version of an ex-superhero. At least her eyes are as blue as her real eyes. She also can't de-transform. She doesn't want to. She's afraid of hearing what Plagg has to say.

" _Waiting for her partner..."_

...

* * *

_"W-what's wrong Adrien?" Marinette stood by the gates, curious why Adrien and his bodyguard won't part so she can enter the house. Marinette fidgets, trying to be polite. "Did something happen?"_

_"Marinette I..." Adrien couldn't look at her under the rain. Marinette wonders if Adrien knows she's using his umbrella. The next words stunned her. "I'm sorry... We're just... Not right for each other."_

_"What? What do you mean?" Marinette took a step forward, but the bodyguard gave her the stare. The same stare her father gives to let the topic go. Marinette felt her lips quiver, eyes growing wet. "I thought you love me too?"_

_"I don't love you... (Marinette felt the tears fall and hid her face with the umbrella.) Anymore." Adrien whispered but Marinette heard it loud and clear. All those months together was a lie. The times they spent hanging out, eating, playing video games and watching Netflix until morning comes... It all felt nothing to him. "Marinette. I'm so **so** sorry."_

_"O-ok." Marinette can hear her voice crack as she wipe her tears from her face. She has to be strong. She needs to... Marinette takes a deep breath and continues. "It's okay."_

_**It was not okay. ~~She isn't feeling okay!~~** _

_"Good night." Marinette turned away, walking out of the premises. Her mind left her on a blank. She feels numb and angry and sad and hopeless. She kept walking, hoping the rain would wash these feelings from her body._

_*Thunk._

_"G-guh..." Marinette drops her umbrella, falling down in both knees. **Her chest hurts**. She grits her teeth with clenched fists covering her face. She's not fine. Marinette opened her mouth, but a strangled whimper came out. **It hurts. It hurts so much.** Marinette shut her eyes, trying to.. to!_

**_Did Adrien really love her... Was he only playing with her feelings?_ **

_"Calm down, kit." Plagg rests on her collar, purring against her neck. "Or let it out. I'll watch for any akuma on the air."_

_"!!!" Marinette choked back her scream, tears falling from her face as she decides to comb her hair. She tries to mimic what her Maman does to her when the doctor comes with an injection._

_She tries to take deep breaths, but fails. **It hurts it hurtsithurtsithurts** Marinette sits down, clawing her chest and breathing through her mouth. **ithurtswhydoesithurtwhycan'titstophurtingme** Let it out. Plagg is right. She just has to get **it** out._

_"MARINETTE! MOVE!"_

_"Son of Gouda really?!" Plagg hissed, quickly hiding from sight._

_"A-adrien?" Marinette turns around just in time to see Adrien transform to Misterbug. She doesn't move, breath hitching from the pain still left in her system._

_"No evildoings for you little akuma." Adrien is Misterbug...? Adrien who came out to save her from an akuma...? Adrien **no** Misterbug went to her after releasing a butterfly, kneeling down and giving her a big hug. "I thought I almost lost you, m'lady."_

_"Who told you?" Marinette whispers, moving her arms to hug her partner. She hugs tight, trying to calm down her aching heart. "And what about our secret identities?"_

_"Everything will be fine. I promise.." Adrien vowed, tracing circles on her back._

Over and over to make her feel better...

* * *

...

She fell asleep again.

_All alone_ ~~_in the universe._ ~~

That's been happening a lot lately. The flashbacks. It shouldn't matter. It doesn't have to matter. She killed everyone. She... She's the only person alive left. All because of... ~~Love~~.

The blue-eyed chatte looks up and sees a splintered moon.

....

* * *

" **If she really loved you, she'd let you save your mother!** "

"Stop it!" Misterbug pleaded, holding his head and shaking it. Lady Noire tried to rush to her partner's side, but Hawkmoth has her locked swords with his cane. "She didn't know! I didn't know!"

"No!" Lady Noire yelled when she saw an akuma emerge from the cane's top. "Bug! Watch out!"

'He won't respond in time!' Noire panicked as she watched the butterfly move in slow motion. Although a huge part of her feels betrayed at Misterbug's hesitation to take a side, another part of her pushes _that_ down to focus on the present.

**_Lady Noire had to change targets._ **

" ** _Don't you dare!_** " A voice that sounded a lot like Plagg screamed, but Noire is at auto. She disengaged from Hawkmoth, dashing forward and reaching out to the butterfly.

'I have to save him. I need to save him!' Marinette thought. The only one who could purify an akuma is Misterbug. She will not allow Misterbug to be akumatized! She will keep Misterbug alive! She **needs** to protect Adrien-

"?!" The strong urge to protect and save her love was the ideal environment for the akuma to foster. The effect was spontaneous. Her vision becomes distorted and her mind blank.

"I'm sorry, my prince." Lady Noire whispers as the akuma took a hold of her form. There were two words that echoed in her mind..

_" **Obey!** "_

" **M'lady**."

* * *

...

"M'lady?"

"Hn?" Lady Blanche felt her ears twitch. A familiar voice. _Could it be?_ Lady Blanche turns around to see **him.** _**Him**_ _, the same lover who allowed all this to happen._

"I thought I lost you, bugaboo~!" Lady Blanche stood up and jumped down, landing on her feet to stride towards _the_ newcomer. She was being sarcastic. She knows what she did to Adrien. _~~All your fault all your fault~~. _Lady Noire pushes those thoughts aside, trying to soothe her lover. "I was _feline_ sad all by myself."

"What's happened to you?" Misterbug took a step back as she almost reached his area. He looks confused. Lady Blanche wonders what time period did Bunnyx got him from. "No. Don't tell me. We're gonna fix everything, okay chatte?"

"Of course **I'm** going to fix everything." Lady Noire corrects him. She noticed him flinch as she circles him, eyes on the prize attached to his earlobes. "Now that you're back..."

"You are going to give me your miraculous!" Lady Blanche pounced at her prey, who managed to kick her off. She landed with a thud, but quickly got back on her feet. _It doesn't hurt. ~~Nothing hurts anymore.~~_

"My miraculous?! What do you want my miraculous for?" Misterbug is moving away again, staring at her with those lost eyes. _Liar. You're lying!_

~~_How can you understand me? How can you fix something when **it's all your fault?!**_ ~~

"Don't play dumb, bug." Lady Blanche hissed. She knows Adrien should know what happens when the Ladybug Miraculous and Black cat miraculous get combined. Not only did he read Gabriel's book in the library, but his own father is a miraculous holder! "Or Lady Blanche will give you trouble."

"You've been akumatized." Adrien reasoned to himself and Lady Blanche rolled her eyes. However, she decides to play along so he could come close in range. "You don't need my miraculous. You need me to de-evilize you. _Please_ chatte."

"Let me help you." Misterbug raised his hand and Lady Blanche never thought she was crying during their talk. She can feel his finger wipe something warm and wet off her cheek. _She's crying?_ She's crying because it's so long since she last met anyone ~~and it's even her own lover~~ , but the first thing she has to do to him is steal his miraculous.

"I..." Lady Blanche whispered, but the memory of staring down at Adrien's father caused the feelings to go away. She has to do this. _She knows what to do._ Lady Blanche took a step back, deciding to not use his feelings. She'll get it fair and square.. through a challenge just like every other akumatized victim. "I'm giving you a headstart, Adrien."

"What?!" Misterbug stared at her with his mouth open for the flies. _There is no flies in this world_. Lady Blanche steels herself, picturing Misterbug as not her own. He isn't hers. He doesn't know. _Not mine. He was never mine._

"I didn't stutter, **Adrien**." Lady Blanche crouched down on all four, ready to take down the target. _Her Bluebell eyes lost its essence, having nothing more than pale turquoise orbs._

~~_Her world was quiet, even the past left this world._ ~~

"Once I catch you..."

~~[She has nothing left to lose.]~~

" **It's game over.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. She kicked Gabriel's statue to dust and yes.
> 
> Lady Blanche has problems in memory and perception.


End file.
